gateversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroshi Anno
Hiroshi Anno is the previous Savior of the World. Brother of Tomyomi Anno and living with God herself, he is the main protagonist of GATE. Personality Write the first section of your page here. History Relationships Family Messiah (God?) Person who raised Hiroshi for most of his childhood. Has a close relationship with her. Hiroshi has a 'link' with her ever since his time as Savior. While there is still no 'power' going through that link, as long as Hiroshi has direct contact with her, his status as Savior can be temporarily restored. Umi Anno (Magus) Adoptive younger sister that Messiah and Hiroshi took in with them a few years ago. Her past is mostly unknown but she was found in the remains of burnt village. Tomoyomi Anno (Wilder Talent - Magus) Hiroshi's younger blood-related sister. She holds deep content for him since she feels that he abandoned her... and also the fact that he's killed countless people in his escapades as Savior didn't help either. Gianna Capello (???) A girl that Hiroshi saved during the "Prelude" part of the story. She was experimented on by the Philosophers for unknown reasons. Hiroshi and Messiah ended up taking her on for a few months. She ended up coming back for a few more years since she wasn't able to stay out on her own. However, she eventually found a way of life by founding the Capello Famiglia and selling her special blood for profit. Claudia Bonheur (Alter ReCode: Fortune Devourer) A young girl that now works at the Cloud 9 Paradise Cafe. Has abysmal luck. Her life can turn upside down in just one day. In a relationship with Gianna. She’s also Hiroshi's missing sister. Close Friends Hibiki Tatsumi (???) One of Hiroshi’s best friends. They met a year and a half ago when Hiroshi first came to the Gate Academy. The two fight every other day, making sure to keep their fighting skills in tip-top shape. Both work so well together that no one can really keep up when they’re in the same room together. Maya Tsukino (???) The only person that can be really called Hiroshi’s childhood friend. The two first met when Maya became lost in the woods and ended up near the World Tree and Hiroshi’s cabin. Maya and Hiroshi were the same age (8 years old), the two talked and now they’re long lasting friends. Gate Academy Anatole Lawson (Natural Esper) Only recently became ‘friends’. Anatole is the Captain/Head of the Disciplinary Committee and one of the extremely powerful Rank-S Students in the Gate Academy. Rumor has it that she has a fanclub on campus! Akemiya Akogare (Magus) Hiroshi and Hibiki’s homeroom and ‘main’ teacher. Bless her poor soul for having to deal with those two in the same room. Esther Lawson (Magus) Anatole’s younger sister. Seems a bit uptight. Not much is known about her other than the fact she really idolizes her older sister. Sumire Tsukino (Wilder Talent - Magus) Has the same last name as Maya so they may be related. This has yet to be confirmed though. From what Hiroshi can tell, she’s a timid girl that likes to be really formal with people. Gretchen Waltraud (Magus) One of Tomoyomi’s friends and probably has a relationship with Esther (friends?). She likes to garden with Tomoyomi in the afternoons at the Academy’s Greenhouse. Category:Characters